Not So Scared of Forever
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: Jo and Camille Taylor-Roberts have got things pretty sorted - a nice house, great acting careers, two beautiful children. So when their friends supermodel James Diamond and rockstar Kendall Knight meet, will they be able to share their love with the two people who mean the world to them? Jomille/Kames. Rated M for later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I had this idea last night when I couldn't sleep and decided it'd be worth a shot at writing it. Please give me your opinions. Read and review if your heart desires. Let me know what you think about Jomille. Thanks! ~ hereiamdestroya**

* * *

"Ok, I'll get the spare room sorted when I'm home. I'm picking up the kids now." Johanna Taylor-Roberts called down the phone to her wife as she left her dressing room, locking the door behind her.

Ever since Jo and Camille had gotten married and their acting careers had taken off, there'd never been a quiet moment in their lives. And when they'd had the children, Sky and little Ezra, they were always on the go. The press sure did love to catch the 26 year old parents looking tired but neither Jo nor Camille cared: they were undeniably happy.

Jo found her way out to the car park and to her silver car, saying bye to the crew members on her way out. She loved her job, absolutely. Acting was all she had wanted to do and she was now a regular on Pretty Young Secrets, a show that was in its fourth season and she was one of the main stars of. Her hours were pretty good as of late, and she had managed to get away early enough to pick up her children.

She parked easily outside the nursery and walked quickly to get inside. Luckily, there were no paps today and it was quiet apart from the sound of children laughing and playing and their parents talking. Really, they could have sent Ezra to a private nursery or hired a nanny, but her and Camille had wanted him to be able to play with other children and get that social experience, just as their daughter had had.

Jo found Ezra playing with a horse toy in the corner of the nursery and picked him up easily, pressing kisses all over him. He was a healthy two year old with a mop of Camille's dark hair and light green brown eyes. "Hey baby." She smiled carried him to the desk to sign him out, getting only a few looks from the other parents who knew fully well who she was.

She strapped him into a car seat quickly and he babbled away talking as she drove to the elementary school. Sky was waiting patiently on a bench in the playground, reading one of her books when Jo carrying Ezra, came over to her. "Hey darling." Jo smiled and her young, 5 year old daughter smiled up at her. "Ready to go?"

"Hi mummy." She had long blonde hair just like Jo and light brown eyes like her brother. Both Jo and Camille had always said they wanted kids, ever since they'd first become friends and lovers. They weren't sure how to go about it, but when the time came and they agreed they wanted a baby, Jo offered herself to carry it and they had used a sperm donor to create their daughter.

The little girl nodded and as she packed her book away asked "Is Uncle Kendall coming today?"

Jo smiled. Today, her best friend was coming home from touring with his band. They'd been on a three month stint and were finally coming back to LA. Jo couldn't wait to see him. He'd been her best friend since she was a child- their mothers having been good friends-, they were the first person each of them told they were gay to, and even now, they were only inseparable when he was on tour. The kids loved him like an Uncle, probably more so than their real uncles – Camille had three brothers and Jo herself, had two, though they all lived across the globe now and hardly ever saw each other.

"Yes baby. He'll be coming home soon. We'd better go." Jo paced back to the car and strapped both the kids in though Sky needed no help herself. She was already growing up so much that Jo could hardly believe it.

"Mummy, is Uncle James still taking us to the movies at the weekend?" Sky asked with a smile from the back seat. James Diamond, super model to the world was one of Camille's best friends and two months ago he had moved from New York to restart his career in the City of Angels. And he was great. Camille and he were childhood friends from when she lived on the East side and they had never lost touch. And now, he was living with them. Kind of. He had hired an apartment nearby but was rarely found there. He'd fallen in love with Camille's family and Jo always wondered whether it was because James had grown up in a house where his parents hardly ever showed love, at least not to each other.

"If he promised you, I'm sure he will, sweetheart." Jo told her, keeping her eyes on the road. They eventually got through the LA traffic and Jo pulled into the driveway of their big house. There was a lot of privacy between the trees and streets where they lived but it wasn't too far from central LA which was perfect for both of them. Once she unbuckled the two children, Sky ran straight towards the front door and pushed it open while Ezra squirmed in his seat a little until Jo picked him up, resting him on her side, locked the car and followed the young girl inside and to the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl!" Camille smiled, her long brown curls pinned up, as she picked up the young girl who ran to her. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of denim shorts and a soft white jumper.

"Hi mama!" Camille covered her in kisses and did the same to Ezra, before putting her down. Jo let go of Ezra and let him walk wherever he wanted. The entire house was baby proof so they always allowed Ezra space to run around.

"Hi love" Camille smiled, and saved her last kiss for her wife. The blonde wrapped her hands around the smaller woman's waist and kissed her back.

"Hi" Jo laughed.

"Mama, mummy, look what I drew at school today!" Sky interrupted them, taking out a crumpled sheet of paper with a drawing of her two mummies on.

"Oh wow! Sky, that's so good. You going to be an artist when you grow up huh?" Jo grinned, taking the picture and sticking it to the fridge. "Thank you, baby". She kissed the young girl's head and she ran off happily.

"How was work?" Camille asked with an easy smile, turning back to the oven where she had been trying to bake before the house was busy again. She bent down to take out cookies but Jo was so mesmerized by her wife's beautiful behind and her tanned legs and the way her hips were shaped that she forgot to answer. Camille turned and laughed hard. God, Jo loved that laugh.

"Were you staring at me?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, a grin on her face and paced her way to close the gap between them. She kissed the blonde gently, again and again.

"Hey guys-woah…" As soon as they heard James' voice they broke into laughter. It wasn't the first time their new part time lodger had found them…busy. They turned around and saw James, in just a grey t-shirt and sweat pants holding their boy in his arms. "Looks like your mummies are busy, little man" He laughed.

Camille laughed gently before reaching over and taking her son into her own arms, kissing his head of hair.

"Hey James" Jo smiled pleasantly. "Are you here for dinner tonight?"

"I've got a party to attend to in Hollywood actually tonight." James explained.

"Aw, fair enough. Well, there's plenty of food if you change your mind." Camille told him and he smiled a thanks.

"You guys could always come with. Let your hair down for a night! Find a babysitter?" James offered. He knew how hard his friends worked, looking after the kids and having heavy jobs and they definitely deserved a break.

"Thanks James, but Kendall – our friend – is coming back from tour tonight and he's coming round later." Camille smiled sadly. She was just as excited to see Kendall home.

"Oh of course, sorry, I forgot." James said. "It's a shame I'm out. You guys have a good night though. I'd better get back to the apartment".

"Ok, if you're home early, come around all right?" Jo smiled up at the brunette man.

"Will do" He smiled. In truth, he was kind of looking forward to seeing what Kendall Knight was like. He'd read about him in magazines, but in this town, you never knew who somebody really was, until you got to see for yourself.

* * *

At half eight, Kendall finally knocked on the door to the Taylor-Roberts' and waited patiently on the doorstep. He was dressed in the only clean clothes he had left which were black skinny jeans and an old grey Metallica shirt. He carried a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Kendall!" Jo shouted, running into his arms for a long embrace. "I've missed you!"

"Hey! Woah, hold up, little tight." The blond boy laughed. He pulled back and was so happy to see his best friend. Her blonde hair was down in loose curls and she was dressed easily in jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Come in!" She smiled but before he could, Camille had followed suit and ran into him, giving him the biggest hug.

"It's so nice to see you!" Camille grinned and pulled him into the house, letting Jo close the door behind them. "Let me look at you. Oh my god, you've gotten thinner. Let me get you some food"

"Camille, I'm fine. Thank you" He laughed and gave his two friends another hug before being bundled by another girl, only this one a lot smaller.

Sky had wrapped herself around the tall blonde and Kendall laughed a hello before picking her up properly and looking at her adoring face. "You Taylor-Roberts girls are tryna kill me aye!" He laughed before kissing the little girl all over. "But you're my favourite, Sky" He smiled and she mirror reflected him.

"Uncle Kendall!" She sang, wriggling in his grip.

"You've gotten so big…how has this happened?" He asked seriously, looking over to where his friends stood, holding hands. "I've only been away for three months!"

"Ken-da" As soon as Kendall heard the voice he looked to his right to see little Ezra sitting on the floor with his toy cars, a smile beaming up at him. Sky let herself down and went to her mummies.

"Hey little man!" Kendall grinned so widely as he picked the boy up from the floor. "Oh my god, hi dude." He said, kissing the boy on his head. "Please stop them from growing anymore" He told the two women.

They both grinned fondly. "This is just the beginning" Jo laughed


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. There's some jomille sex in this chapter ;) Please let me know what you think of the chapter and whether you're enjoying it or not. Thank you! ~hereiamdestroya**

* * *

Once Jo and Camille had managed to get the kids down for the night, they paced hand in hand back downstairs being as quiet as they could. They found Kendall laying on the sofa, feet hanging over the edge, easily listening to whatever was on the radio.

Jo couldn't help but see how exhausted he looked. Although she was thrilled the tour had gone well she was worried he wasn't getting enough sleep. She was glad he was home.

"So! Tell us all about the tour…" Camille smiled down at him, falling gently into the armchair opposite and letting Jo go so the blonde could lift up Kendall's legs, sit down and rest them back on her lap.

"It was mental…like, actually crazy…so many people you know. So much to do, so many _people_ to do" He laughed even as Jo slapped him on the stomach. "But no, it was amazing. Do you think the kids liked their presents?"

Before their mums had put them to bed, Kendall had given Sky and Ezra goody bags of stuff he'd bought in every state he'd gone to – a lot of pens with places on and soft toys and sweets.

"I'll say!" Jo grinned. The two youngsters had hugged him excitedly and got to playing with all the bits as soon as they could. "Thank you, Ken. They loved them".

He smiled satisfied. He'd never really thought about having children, he'd never really wanted them but seeing the Taylor-Roberts and their set up, he felt a pang of jealousy. There was so much happiness in this house, happiness that you couldn't find on the road.

But hey, he was only twenty six, nearly twenty seven. He still had plenty of time to produce or adopt children if he wanted them. It wasn't something he really talked about a lot – it didn't fit into his whole 'rockstar' image, but then who was he kidding. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

The three of them stayed up and chatted happily, a few bottles of wine between them and only when it got to half eleven did they realise the time.

"Shit, we've got to be up at seven tomorrow" Camille announced, looking at her watch. "Sky's got her doctor's appointment at nine and you know what the traffic's like to get there, especially on a Saturday. I totally forgot."

Jo picked herself up and looked down at her friend. "You're staying the night?"

Kendall basically lived at their house so he wasn't sure why Jo always felt the need to ask him but he was glad she did. "Yeah, if that's cool".

"It's always cool." Camille grinned before giving the blond a huge hug.

"Stay forever, ok?" Jo followed suit and embraced him. "Your room's all set up and James is staying in the spare room next to yours so if you hear footsteps in the night, it's just him." She told him.

"Ok." Kendall smiled as he watched the two women nod their heads and take eachothers hands without expressing that that was their intention, and walk out of the room and up the staircase. They were always in sync.

Kendall though about this James guy as he finished off the last drop of wine. It seemed he'd drunk a lot more than his friends but he didn't care. James Diamond. He'd seen the guy plastered up in nearly every high end fashion store all over the country. He was undeniably extraordinarily good looking. It'd be cool to see those sharp cheekbones and hazel eyes in real life. But he wouldn't see them tonight. Tonight was meant for drinking and falling asleep to the sound of Bonobo playing, and he did just that.

* * *

After checking the kids were ok and sound asleep, exceptionally quietly, Jo padded her way across the big landing to her and Camille's room, gently pushing open the door. Instead of seeing Camille fallen into stupor fully dressed as she half expected, Jo found her wife in just her underwear, kneeling on bed, awaiting her arrival.

Jo half grinned and half frowned in confusion and stood still until Camille beckoned her to come closer. Locking the door, she paced over and stood still whilst Camille leant up and kiss the blonde's neck. Little soft kisses to distract her from the fact she undoing the blonde's jeans.

"Wait, we've got to be up early tomorrow right? Are you sure you want to get into this right now?" Jo put her hands around the brunette's waist and looked down at her.

"I may have lied. We have to wake up at nine…I just wanted you to myself." Camille's cheeks flustered as she spoke and Jo's heart almost melted. Camille was so precious. Jo just laughed and leaned down to kiss her hotly on the lips. The brunette pulled her onto the bed and she managed to remove the blonde's jeans and then her shirt, leaving her too, in her underwear.

Camille looked over her wife. She bit her lip in the knowledge that everything in front of her was hers. Forever. Those slim hips…those fierce collarbones…those beautiful brown eyes which were now looking at her.

Jo smiled at her as she removed her bra and threw it on the ground, before undoing her lover's bra too and letting it fall to the floor. She looked at her. Her soft pale flesh. She kissed Camille's neck, hands caressing the brunette's waist again as her lips made their way down to her breasts, making the brunette sigh and her nipples go hard under her tongue.

As Jo's mouth distracted the brunette, she slid a hand down her stomach and beneath Camille's frilly purple knickers, touching her where she knew she wanted to be touched. Camille gasped and it only made Jo press harder on her clit, making Camille lie down, her back on the sheets. Jo followed her down and kissed her stomach, her hand still working until she decided her wife didn't need to wear them anymore. Jo grabbed the material and pull it down her legs and past her feet.

Camille looked up at her lover. Jo's hair was pushed back but a loose strand had fallen into her lust ridden eyes. The brunette pushed it behind her ear and kissed her mouth hard. She felt so good, just letting Jo take control.

Jo broke their embrace for a few seconds as she took her own underwear off and threw it to join the rest of their clothing on the floor. She kissed Camille, sloppily as she touched her own body above her. Caressed her own breasts and moaned when her other hand touched her own clit, still working on her wife. She slowed her breathing.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Jo asked, her voice heavy with need. "Do you want me to finger you, make you wet?"

At the sound of Jo's voice, Camille started to unravel. She could feel the tension building up in her body and as soon as those words escaped the blonde's lips, she wanted more. She moaned a yes and Jo complied, pushing two fingers into her and smiling when Camille moaned loudly, tugging on the sheet beneath them.

"Yeah, do you like that Cammy? Do you like me in your pussy? Do you want more?" Jo groaned as Camille lifted herself towards her, making her fingers go in deeper. Jo looked down at her, her long brown locks were all over the sheet, her eyes wide with pleasure, her lips puckered, breathing shallow. She wanted to make her wife cum. Now.

Jo took her hand from her own body, still preparing her lover and reached across to the bedside cabinet. Reaching down to the third drawer, she found underneath spare blankets a strap on dildo. Camille grinned when she saw the blonde get it out and waited patiently as Jo took the warmth of her fingers out to strap the thing on. It was a good eight inches and a bright shade of pink.

"I've been waiting _all_ day for you to come home and _fuck_ me." Camille whispered up at her wife, reaching a hand down to her clit and gasping again at the relief she brought herself.

They had both started to sweat but it didn't matter. Jo lifted up Camille's legs and put them over her shoulders, giving her full view to one of her favourite sights. She pushed Camille's hand away and replaced it with her own, making the brunette caress her own breasts. She leant down and kissed her lips before regaining her posture. She rubbed Camille's clit hard and just as she felt like Camille needed to pull back for a second, thrusted her body and the dildo into her lover's. Camille cried out in ecstasy, so loud that Jo had to use her only free hand to clamp it over Camille's mouth. God, she looked hot like that. Jo pounded into her mercilessly, her hips thrashing and making the brunette whimper.

It didn't take long for Camille to climax and when Jo saw felt her body jolt and saw the brunette's eyes roll back as she orgasmed, she also climaxed. She released her hand from her wife's mouth as she pulled out and laid down beside her. They caught their breaths after a few minutes and Camille leant over to kiss her blonde.

Jo undid the strap on and pushed it to the end of the bed, turning onto her side to wrap an arm around her wife. She smiled at her and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you more." Camille smiled euphorically, her eyes drifting shut. And that was how they fell asleep.

* * *

At the same time, across the city, James was driving back to the Taylor-Roberts house. He'd been to a party in Hollywood but they truly seemed to be all the same to him and it'd been a long week – he just wanted to go home.

And not home as in the spacious penthouse apartment he was renting while he was living out in LA, but to the only place that had ever felt like home to him. The place where there was more love than he could ever imagine.

He pulled up at the big house and grabbed his jacket before finding the key his friends had let him have and entering the house. He wasn't surprised it was quiet – the children would be asleep and Jo and Camille probably had to get up early tomorrow for some reason or other so they were most likely asleep too. It was weird that they'd left the lights on though.

He paced easily into the kitchen and left his jacket on the island table before opening the fridge. Hot chocolate was probably his favourite beverage and it wasn't until he had put the kettle on, did he hear a noise behind him. He turned around in double time preparing to punch whoever the hell had broken in but was relieved to see it was just a blonde sleepy looking guy – Kendall. He had totally forgotten Jo and Camille's friend might still be here and put a hand on his chest to try and slow his heart rate.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you, dude." Kendall laughed. He pushed a hand through his blonde hair as if he needed a haircut and yawned. He was wearing just a t-shirt and a pair of tight grey boxer briefs. Bare footed he came around the table and extended a hand. "I'm Kendall."

"Hey, I'm James. Sorry about that – I'd forgotten you were here." James told him.

"No worries" Kendall smiled and James thought the man in front of him might have had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. "What're you making?" He peered into the mug James had pulled down, with an expression that reminded James of Sky when she asked him questions.

"Hot chocolate…you want one?" James asked friendly.

"Hot chocolate sounds good." Kendall agreed, before pacing back around the table and taking a high seat opposite him. He watched as the brunette grabbed another mug and added a spoonful of chocolate powder.

"So you're the musician?" James asked, turning around and leaning against the counter.

Kendall nodded easily, a slight smile playing on his lips. "I am indeed…you know, I saw your face on an awful lot of billboards recently."

James laughed awkwardly. He'd been complimented countless times since becoming a model and he knew what he looked like. But never had a statement come from someone as smouldering and attractive and interesting as Kendall. And it wasn't even a compliment. It was just a statement and James didn't know how to deal with those.

"I'm not complaining." Kendall laughed when James didn't say anything. "How do you like Los Angeles? You're from NY right? That's what Cam told me."

"Yeah, New York City. I love it here…And Camille and Jo are amazing. And I love the kids. I'm having a great time. I think it was a good move…" James told him. He was glad the blond had sat down so his gaze couldn't accidently drop down to the other man's underwear. It had been a while since James had had a relationship and he'd left his last boyfriend back in New York. They wanted different things entirely and when James announced he was going to move to the West coast, neither of them could really see a future together.

"They're the best people I know". Kendall told him honestly. "Good. LA's a great place. I'm pretty sad when I have to leave it…But, you always know it'll still be as crazy and epic a place when you come back as to when to left it." The blonde grinned. "Kettle's done."

James had been too busy listening to the blond to realise that he was right. He made the drinks and handed one across to the blond.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled. He took a little sip, making sure it wasn't too hot. "Is Diamond your real last name?" He asked inquisitively.

James was intrigued by the randomness of his question. "Yes." He simply said, looking at the blond.

Kendall though for a moment, taking another sip. "Sounds like you were born for people to see your beauty…" He mused. "I'm going to head up to my room. I hear we're neighbours." He smiled.

"Yeah, so we are." James replied, a little stunned at the way Kendall just came out with these lines. Was he calling him beautiful then? How could he just say something like that and not shrivel up embarrassed. Maybe Kendall was just better with words.

"Well, goodnight neighbour…Diamond." Kendall laughed. "_James_." He picked up his mug and sauntered out of the room, leaving James to sip his own mug and listen to the blond's footsteps.

James was right. Kendall Knight was nothing like he had imagined.


End file.
